


súper azul

by Actitud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PURA comedia, comedia jjJAajJA, son todos sirenos y sirenas :)))))))))))))) hermoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actitud/pseuds/Actitud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el padre de harry es neptuno y quiere casarle como sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	súper azul

Cuando se despertó, Harry no quería levantarse. Era viernes, lo que significaba nuevas pretendientas. Su padre estaba obsesionado con casarle.

Era el único hermano de quince hermanas menores que él, a cada cual de ellas menos irresponsable, y ninguna de ellas podría llevar el reino. 

Sí, Harry era el heredero elegido por su padre, Neptuno, para gobernar sobre los siete océanos. Y tenía que casarle.

Pero a Harry no le gustaban ninguna de las chicas que su padre le presentaba. Y encerrado en aquel palacio desde que tenía memoria, no había podido salir a conocer a ninguna más.

A pesar de su desgana, los gritos de su hermana Gemma le obligaron a despertarse.

 

-¡No lo encuentro! ¡¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado!! ¡¡Padre!! ¡¡PADRE!!

 

Harry se incorporó con un suspiro y nadó hasta la habitación de su hermana.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-¡No encuentro mi peine por ningún lado! -su hermana daba vueltas, rebuscando entre las anémonas en las que guardaba sus cosas-. ¡Y tú no eres Padre! -le espetó.

-¿Quieres que le llame?

-¡Evidentemente, Harry!

 

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre; vacía. Sin embargo, lo encontró en la sala del trono.

 

-Buenos días, hijo -le saludó sin despegar la vista de unos pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-Padre, Gemma no encuentra su peine -el Rey frunció el ceño.

-¿Y en qué océano eso es asunto mío?

 

Gemma irrumpió en la sala furibunda y totalmente despeinada.

 

-¡HA SIDO ESA LADRONA DE FELICITÉ! -exclamó.

-¿Quién es Felicité? -preguntó el Rey, confuso.

-Es una de las sirvientas de palacio, señor. Se dedica a ordenar el cuarto de sus dos hijas Gemma y Ámbar, señor -le comunicó uno de sus pajes, golpeando el suelo con su estandarte tras el anuncio.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y dices que te ha robado?

-¡Totalmente! ¡Al cien por cien! -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿La has visto?

-¡No, pero no me hace falta! ¡Es una pobretona! ¡Vive en las anémonas con su familia, seguro que no tienen ni para comer!

-Ah, ¿y acusarla de un robo va a ayudar a su familia a mejorar su economía? -rió Harry, burlándose de su hermana. Ésta se mantuvo pensativa unos momentos, hasta que habló:

-¡No, pero me va a hacer tener un peine nuevo, que es lo que quiero! -Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo va a conseguirte un peine nuevo el acusar a una pobre joven de un robo? -su hermana volvió a pensar, claramente confusa.

-¡Señor Rey su Majestad! -exclamó un paje irrumpiendo en la sala, y golpeando en suelo con el estandarte.

 

El Rey no cambió su expresión aburrida. Todo aquello era demasiado para acabarse de despertar.

 

-¡Ya tenemos a un criminal confeso, señor! -exclamó el paje.

-Ah -masculló con indiferencia el Rey-. Bueno, traedle.

 

Harry y Gemma abrieron paso a la Guardia Real, que escoltaba a... bueno.

Escoltaba a la criatura más hermosa que Harry había visto en su vida.

Al principio no estuvo del todo seguro de si se trataba de una mujer o un chico, y tuvo que reparar en la ausencia de conchas sobre sus pechos para decidir que se trataba de un hombre a quien estaba viendo.

Su pelo era castaño, del color del tablado de los barcos que se encallaban en la playa, sus ojos azules, más azules que cualquier océano y sus facciones angulosas pero afables, suaves, delineadas con pereza, su vientre plano y su cintura sorprendentemente estrecha, que enmarcaba unas curvas que terminaban al final de su cola azul brillante.

Estaba paralizado.

 

-Este es el culpable, señor -declaró el paje, devolviendo a Harry a la realidad.

-Ah, bueno, pues que le corten la cabeza, o yo qué sé... -dijo su padre con indiferencia.

-¡No! -exclamó Harry, y todas las miradas se posaron en él. La de su hermana; enfadada, la de su padre; ligeramente interesada, la de los pajes; neutral, pero la del chico... la del chico era de puro asombro-. Yo... le conozco. Sí. No puede haber robado nada. Además, yo estaba en palacio con él cuando se fue a su casa anoche, y fue entonces cuando Gemma perdió el peine, ¿no? Entonces él no lo pudo haber robado porque la vi peinarse con él antes de acostarse. Es inocente, fin de la historia.

 

Su padre estaba francamente asombrado, pero no más que el chico, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

 

-Bueno -dijo su padre-. En ese caso, eres declarado inocente.

-¡Padre! -se quejó Gemma-. ¡Yo quiero mi culpable! ¡QUIERO MI PEINE! -el Rey frunció el ceño.

-Te compraré mil peines de oro si es lo que quieres -se dirigió a la Guardia-. Liberadlo.

 

Los vasallos soltaron al joven, quien clavó su mirada de nuevo en Harry. Éste sintió que por un momento todo su sistema se colapsaba. Esta vez el asombro estaba mezclado con agradecimiento, pero todo lo que Harry podía pensar era quiero hacer huevitos contigo.

Después se fue sin que Harry tuviera tiempo de preguntarle su nombre.

 

***

 

Harry estuvo todo el día pensando en el misterioso chico que se había declarado culpable. ¡Se estaba declarando a sí mismo a muerte! Solo podía hacerlo por alguien que le importase mucho, como su hermana, su madre, o incluso...

su novia.

El extraño sentimiento que se instaló en su estómago ante el pensamiento produjo a Harry malestar durante todo el día.

Y cuando llegó la tarde, el malestar se acentuó. Era la hora de evaluar a las pretendientas de su padre.

Y Harry odiaba eso, profundamente. En primer lugar, porque odiaba tener que evaluar a la gente como si su físico fuera un examen, y en segundo lugar porque odiaba tener que decirles a todas aquellas chicas que no le gustaban cuando en realidad eran preciosas. No era su culpa que no les encontrase ningún atractivo.

Pero su padre amaba eso. Cada viernes le repetía la historia del cosquilleo que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a su madre en la fila de mujeres que lo esperaba. Fue directo hacia ella, ignorando a todas las otras y besó su mano. Desde entonces, había sido la Princesa, y después la Reina.

Harry no estaba demasiado seguro de encontrar al amor de su vida en una hilera de féminas. Mucho menos de haber visto a aquella hermosísima criatura que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, maldita sea.

 

-Cuando la veas, avísame, hijo, y fecharé la boda -le sonrió su padre como cada viernes, abriendo el portón de la sala donde se encontraban las chicas.

 

Harry resopló, agotado.

Las echó un vistazo de lejos y se tragó un gemido.

 

-Lo siento, señoritas; gracias por venir, pero hoy no es mi día -dijo, saliendo de la sala totalmente abatido. 

 

No quería ni ver las caras de las chicas a las que acababa de rechazar de golpe. Saldrían de palacio y le contarían a toda la ciudad lo arrogante, maleducado y exquisito que era el príncipe Harry, como todas hacían cada viernes.

Ante la mirada decepcionada y preocupada de su padre, cerró el portón dirigiéndose al comedor con coleteo lánguido.

 

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué ni si quiera te molestas en verlas? -Harry suspiró.

-No lo sé, padre. No me encuentro bien.

-¿Acaso te has enamorado de otra mujer? -Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé.

-Descríbemela -dijo su padre, apurado-. Descríbemela y traeré a todas las mujeres de esas características a este palacio. La buscaré por ti, pero por favor, descríbemela.

-Bueno... su pelo es castaño, y su cola azul brillante. Tiene curvas pronunciadas y sus pechos son pequeños -trató.

-Está bien. La semana que viene las tendrás a todas. A todas, y cuando la veas, dímelo -Harry asintió, para nada convencido.

 

Solo quería llorar.

 

***

 

Pasaron los días y no volvió a ver al hermoso chico ni a saber de él. Apenas comía e incluso sus hermanas empezaron a preocuparse.

 

-Harry está pila* raro -comentó Rubí mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Eso es una verdad -puntualizó su hermana Esmeralda-. Está así desde el viernes. ¿Créeis hermanas que está desistiendo en su hazaña de buscar esposa?

-No sé, tías, pero es cierto que está mazo raro, a mí me tiene preocupada -intervino Perla.

-Estoy de acuerdo, o sea... -dijo Ágata sin ánimo de terminar la frase.

-Yo creo que está así desde lo del criminal -dijo Gemma con indiferencia.

-¿Qué criminal? -preguntó Zafiro, interesada.

-¿No os enterásteis? El criminal que me robó. Confesó la mañana del viernes, y Harry le defendió y dijo que era inocente. ¡Súper fuerte!

-Vaya, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? -preguntó Alejandrita.

-¡Ni idea! El caso es que desde entonces está así.

-Hey, yo he oído algo de eso -intervino Amatista-. ¿El chico que confesó no era Louis, el hermano de Felicité? Está de toma pan y moja.

-No sé quién es Felicité -suspiró Ámbar, adormecida.

-Bueno, el caso es que su hermano es un bombón. Creo que es la razón por la que el agua de las cocinas siempre burbujean; cada vez que pasa por allí todos suspiran.

-¡Amatista! -se quejaron sus hermanas, divertidas.

-Es la verdad. Tú le viste, Gemma; debes saber que no miento para nada.

-Bueno, sí; es atractivo, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

-¡Me refiero a que quizá nuestro hermano se haya quedado prendado de él!

-¡Amatista! -volvieron a exclamar, esta vez alarmadas.

-¿Qué? No sería extraño. ¿Cuándo ha mostrado atracción por alguna mujer? Quizá sea eso por lo que el rollo del matrimonio le tiene tan agobiado.

-Viéndolo así... -admitió Cornalina.

-Oh, Dios mío, tengo un hermano gay -exclamó Jaspe emocionada.

-Hey, no es como, pila raro que seamos dieciséis hermanos y a todos nos gusten los hombres -intervino Ámbar, aún somnolienta.

-A mí me gustan las mujeres -puntualizó Esmeralda.

-Ah, es verdad. Bueno, pues eso encima.

-Está bien, está bien. Que no cunda el pánico -dijo Gemma.

-No está cundiendo ningún pánico -se quejó Ópalo, la más pequeña de ellas.

-Que no cunda el pánico -repitió su hermana mayor-. Harry es gay y le gustan los hombres, y está enamorado de un sirviente. ¿Qué debemos hacer? -Cornalina rio.

-Nada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ir corriendo a Padre y decírselo? Son sus asuntos. No podemos meternos en su vida personal.

-Sí cuando influye a todo el reino -insistió Gemma haciendo círculos con los dedos.

-¿Qué más dá con quién se case, si no va a hacer nada de todos modos? -se quejó Alejandrita.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

-Hey, ¿pero sabe Harry quién es Louis? -Gemma torció la vista.

-No lo sé, la verdad. No lo parecía.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Deberíamos hacer algo definitivamente -exclamó Esmeralda.

-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó Amatista.

-Propongo hablar con Padre para que transpase su tarea a ordenar el cuarto de Harry. Así tendrán que encontrarse. ¡Es la idea perfecta! -exclamó Ópalo emocionada.

-Bien, ¿y quién lo hará? -dijo Gemma cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tú! -exclamaron todas al unísono.

 

Gemma tenía una tarea.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))
> 
> *pila: es una palabreja que usan/usamos algunos adolescentes en españa para decir "muy" o "mucho". es bastante fea y algo mal vista así que yo procuro evitarla x.


End file.
